yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore University of Technology and Design
The Singapore University of Technology and Design (Abbreviation: SUTD/新科大) is Singapore's fourth autonomous university. It is developed in collaboration with Massachusetts Institute of Technology. SUTD's mission is to advance knowledge and nurture technically grounded leaders and innovators to serve societal needs. This will be accomplished with a focus on Design, through an integrated multi-disciplinary curriculum and multi-disciplinary research. The University, also in collaboration with Zhejiang University (ZJU) and Singapore Management University (SMU), is distinguished by its unique East and West academic programme which incorporates elements of technology, entrepreneurship, management and design thinking. It also offers an MIT-SUTD Dual Masters' Degree Programme; a full-time programme leading to a degree from MIT and another from SUTD. Graduate opportunities also include the SUTD PhD Programme. History The university opened its doors at its Dover Road interim campus in April 2012. It will be the only university to be located in the eastern part of Singapore, at Changi when its permanent campus is completed by 2015. The new campus will be located next to Upper Changi which will be operational in 2018. The founding president is Thomas L. Magnanti, who is an Institute Professor with the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). Degree programmes SUTD provides a common curriculum for all students in the first year and first half of the second year, providing a foundation grounded in science, technology and design. After which, students can specialise in one of the four pillars of study: engineering product development, engineering systems and design, information systems technology and design, and architecture and sustainable design. A two-year full-time MIT-SUTD Dual Masters’ Degree Programme in collaboration with the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) will be offered to talented graduates with a keen interest in research in one of the following areas: Civil and Environmental Engineering; Supply Chain Management Programme; Master of Engineering in Manufacturing. Graduate opportunities also include the SUTD PhD Programme. Candidates will spend up to one year in USA, and the other year in Singapore. They receive masters degree from both MIT and SUTD.MIT-SUTD Transportation and Supply Chain Management Programmes Postgraduate programmes SUTD with the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) will be launching joint postgraduate programmes to jump-start research at SUTD. The initial intake in 2012 included 10 post-doctoral researchers. Postdoctorate fellows spend one year at MIT and then another year at SUTD where they conduct research and teach. International Design Centre The SUTD-MIT International Design Centre (IDC) has been established at SUTD in Singapore and at MIT in Cambridge. Its main aim is to become the world's premier hub for technology-intensive design, focusing on three aspects. The aspects are sustainable city, information and communication-intensive devices for better living and engineering for the developing world. It is part of a collaboration agreement between SUTD and MIT. Entry Requirements Undergraduate / Bachelor Degree For undergraduate program, the entry requirement is Singapore-Cambridge GCE ‘A’ Level, Local Singapore Polytechnic Diploma, International Baccalaureate Diploma, and NUS High School Diploma. For international students, the entry requirements in level 12 or equivalent (Malaysia STPM/UEC, India Standard XII, Indonesia SMA UAN, PRC GaoKao, Vietnam High Graduation Certificate, etc). Graduate / Master Degree In terms of graduate program, which is MIT-SUTD Masters’ Degree Programme, the entry requirements are TOEFL or IELTS for English Language competency and GRE for academic competency. Every student applying for Master degree are also required to submit statement of objectives which is a 3,000 words document stating experience, research interest, and passion for the topic of study. Campuses is the site of the interim campus for SUTD.]] The interim campus for Singapore University of Technology and Design is at Dover, Singapore. SUTD's permanent campus, to be located in Changi near Changi Business Park, will be ready in 2015. See also * Nanyang Technological University * Singapore Institute of Technology * National University of Singapore * Singapore Management University * SIM University * List of universities in Singapore References External links * Singapore University of Technology and Design official site Category:Changi Category:Universities in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 2012 Category:2012 establishments in Singapore